Week at Shun's House
by FlowersOverBoys
Summary: Shun, heir to the number one company in Japan, is forced to spend a week with his class because of his mother. How will he survive when Dan wants to humiliate him and fangirls are invited in? BUT wait! There's a redhead that lives with him too! AxS! AU
1. Chapter 1

So... I was feeling a bit nostalgic and decided to write another bakugan fic. Yeah yeah... I've been hearing that bakugan has been...err... let's put it this way, _different_, these days. I'm a bit scared to watch it now... lol

But I don't think that I'll be putting anyone like from Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium Surge maybe I won't even have New Vestroia characters... Yeah... Sorry guys, I just don't watch the new episodes cause they make me too angry and I can't get through one. THEY JUST IGNORE RUNO AND ALICE... IT'S NOT FAIRRR! RUNO'S DAN'S FREAKING GIRLFRIEND! I know... I'm too emotional when it comes to my cartoons, sue me. Actually don't. ^.~

**I'll give you the first chapter and you guys help me out here. If you really want to see a certain character that isn't the original brawling group (AKA First season main characters), please tell me their names and personality. I'm such a fail, the only other characters I pretty much know are Ace, Mira, and Baron. Gah!**

I'm really sorry you guys, that I haven't been keeping up with the series. I'm way too far behind and I just don't have the time to watch each episode. If Bakugan had been a manga, things would've been easier, but it isn't. GOMEN! ***bows* **Please forgive my lack of Bakugan Fangirl-ness.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan... that's for sure. I would have totally NOT just ignore Runo and Alice for like the past two seasons. STUPID WRITERS! PAY BETTER ATTENTION TO YOUR FANS DAMMIT!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

–

Profiles:

Name: Shun Kazami

Age: 16

Personality: Cold, cruel, and harsh towards people he hates. Slightly withdrawn with Dan & co. Soft, kind, and overprotective with Alice. He also doesn't like to brag about his family or show off his wealth.

Other Info: He's the only son and heir of the Kazami Industries, AKA the biggest company in Japan. Very influential and has branches in all places. He goes to Seiji Academy, that only accepts rich students or UNBELIEVABLY smart students. His girl best friend is Alice, and his guy best friend is Dan. However, he is slightly reluctant to admit the latter.

Name: Alice Gehahbich

Age: 16

Personality: Really sweet and kind to just about everyone. She never talks behind someone's back and is very accepting of just about everything. She rarely loses her temper and is very modest.

Other Info: She was taken in by the Kazamis when her parents died in a car accident. Since she didn't want to trouble the Kazami family even more, she decided to go to the free public school, instead of the really expensive academy.

Name: Dan Kuso

Age: 15

Personality: Very energetic and friendly. He likes befriending people and is slightly dense. Sometimes, he loses his temper too easily. But he's protective of his friends and family. He loves to say that Shun is his best friend.

Other Info: He is the son of Kuso Corp., AKA the second biggest company in Japan. He also goes to Seiji Academy and is not a very smart student. The only reason he hasn't been kicked out yet is because his family is a major donator. He has a secret crush on Runo and is obsessed with Bakugan.

Name: Runo Misaki

Age: 15

Personality: Rivals Dan's energy, and is easily angered. She loves to argue with Dan, and is fiercely protective when it comes to her friends and family.

Other Info: Her family is famous in the food world. They have plenty of high class restaurants, even just normal cafes. She has average intelligence, but doesn't pay attention in class. She likes Dan.

Name: Billy Gilbert

Age:15

Personality: Sporty, a bit annoying, but in a good way. He's outgoing and loves to tease Julie.

Other Info: Childhood friends with Julie, and eventually becomes her boyfriend. He loves annoying her by calling her Bakubabe, because she's just a bit obsessed with the popular card game Bakugan. Is the youngest of his family, which is made up of famous athletes.

Name: Julie Makimoto

Age: 15

Personality: Girly, talkative, and peppy. She will always listen to her friend's problems and help out anyway she can.

Other Info: Is Billy's girlfriend and childhood friend. Loves Bakugan, almost as much as Dan. She loves to shop and tends to bring Runo along just to torture her. Her mom is a very famous beautician and her dad is a well known doctor.

Name: Marucho Marukura

Age: 13

Personality: Friendly and logical. He tends to correct things if it doesn't seem right to him, much to the annoyance of some other people.

Other Info: Is insanely smart. He skipped a couple grades and got into Shun's class. He is also the heir to Marukura Machinery, which is a big car, electronic, and robotics company.

* * *

><p>"The Kazami's have generously offered our class to stay with them for a week." Harada-sensei said once class started. Shun, who usually took a nap during classes, snapped his head up and glared at his teacher. Yeah, it wasn't the <em>teacher's <em>fault, but it was a good way to signal his annoyance. Dan nudged Shun and whispered.

"Hey, Shun! We're gonna finally see your house! I'm gonna try to get my hands on some baby pictures of you." The dark haired male snorted and shoved Dan back in his seat. The teacher was complementing the Kazami Family and kept glancing at Shun nervously.

He took out a dvd and placed it in the computer, so it would show on the projector. "Kazami-sama wishes me to show this video. She says she wants to give an important announcement to the class." All the girls in the class looked up the Shiori Kazami, who wouldn't? She was beautiful, smart, kind, and very good at handling business.

Julie and Runo stared at the screen intently, adoration in their eyes, while Billy looked like he could care less, and Dan had hearts in his eyes. "Shun! Your mom is so hot." Marucho was the only one who took this seriously.

Shun ignored him, and mentally groaned. _Oh Kami. If this is mom's work, I'm sure to be humiliated in some way._

The dark screen flickered to life. "Is it on, Alice?" Shun's amber eyes softened at the name. Shiori Kazami was sitting there, smiling gently. Her long black hair was tucked behind her ear, and her green eyes were glittering happily.

"Hello, classmates of my darling son!" Everyone's eyes turned to Shun and the back of his neck turned red. When she started speaking again, they turned back to the screen. "If you don't know who I am, my name is Shiori Kazami. Up until now, I haven't met any of my son's friends from school. So, concerned that my son is turning into an antisocial prick, I have decided to host this field trip, just for your class."

A stunned silence followed, until Billy and Dan cracked up. "Dude! Your mom just called you an antisocial prick!" Shun snarled at them, threw a pencil at Dan's head, then an eraser at Billy's.

"Shunnypoo, I'm looking forward to seeing you and your friends!" Shun fought down the blush of embarrassment. Dan snickered and mouthed to him, 'Shunnypoo?'. Then stopped when the boy make a choking motion with his hands.

"All of you will not be lazing around our home though. We will work, and we'll work HARD." Shiori's stern attitude made a couple students gulp in fear. "None of you are to touch anything without our permission. Shun, and a few of our trusted maids and butlers, has the right to kick any of you out with a valid reason." She smiled once again. "Have a nice day." The screen turned black once more.

Everyone started talking about what they were planning to bring, as Haruda-sensei passed out some permission slips. "The rest of the hour is study hall. Do what you want."

-Fast forward to the day of the field trip-

A few large limos were there to pick up the students and a small moving truck was used for luggage. The rest of the school stared outside, full of jealousy. All the fangirls were giggling and gossiping to each other, while Shun and co. got into their own personal limo. There was only a tense silence until they got to the house.

A row of butlers and maids lined up and greeted everyone. Shiori smiled at them all. "Welcome! The rooms are divided between boys and girls. As in, girls will take the east wing, and boys the west. Everyone's luggage is being dropped off, so I'll take you for a tour."

Dan raised his hand. "Will we be able to see Shun's baby pictures?" His mother's grin turned slightly evil, and Shun's world was shattered.

"Well, of course." He glared at his mother who innocently stared back. "Now, let's go to Shun's room." The fangirls gasped and hugged each other tightly. They were finally going to see their love's bedroom. Dan looked excited to find something to hold against his best friend. Runo and Julie giggled and wondered how his room would be like. Billy was half-sleepwalking, and Marucho was taking pictures.

Shiori led them to an area in the north wing. "Unfortunately, this is as far as we can go. This is Shun's private area and he gets to choose who to show it to." Everyone assumed the dark green door was Shun's, however, there was a lavender door right next to it. Was it his bathroom? Why would he choose lavender of all colors? "The north wing consists of the main Kazami family bedrooms, along with a few extra for important guests."

Shun knew his mom probably wouldn't mind if he just went into his room. He knew the house like the back of his hand. So he just strode past the green-eyed woman and entered his room. A few fans tried to get a look inside, but he shut the door too fast. Marucho stared at the other door inquisitively.

"Kazami-sama" Shiori waved her hand.

"No no, call me by my first name. I feel old when I'm called Kazami-sama." Everyone nodded and Marucho went on with his question.

"Shiori-sama, what is that purple room next to Shun's?" The lady grinned, as if she knew a secret they didn't, which was true. She put a finger to her mouth.

"It's a secret! But I'm sure you'll find out by the end of the day." She led them to another area. "Let's go on!" This didn't help the growing curiosity within many of the students.

–

Once the tour was over, it was nearly time for dinner. Shun still hadn't come out of his room, so Dan and friends ventured off somewhere. They all had unpacked everything they needed and was adventuring on their own. Runo heard the front door open, and told everyone to shush as they peeked over the corner. They spotted a red head entering the home. She turned and locked the door, looked around to see if anyone was there (that was when the crew ducked back, before peeking once again).

She wasn't insanely pretty, but her features were dirty and muddy, so they couldn't really tell. Her hair was a kind of reddish brown, and Julie had to hold herself from dragging her into a shower. Her face was marred with a few bruises and scratches and she didn't wear a uniform, so they assumed she was from the public schools. The thought that ran through their minds was following the same lines, _Why is a commoner living with the Kazamis? How is she so important that she has her own key?_

They quietly tread behind her, and she seemed too lost in thought to even notice their presence. The weird thing was that she kept walking towards the north wing, which was (according to Shiori-sama) only for members of the Kazami family or important guests. Surely she couldn't be related to any of the Kazamis, unless she dyed her hair.

Everyone was unnaturally quiet. Runo expected Dan would accidentally knock down some expensive artifact and get them all caught, or Julie couldn't hold on to her beautician genes and drag the poor girl off for a makeover. However, everyone stared intently as she walked nearby Shun's room. They nearly died from shock when she took out another key and unlocked the purple door, then entered.

The crew sprinted to Dan and Billy's room in the west wing. Marucho was lucky enough to not have a partner. They slammed the door and just shouted out their surprise.

"Why does she have a room next to the jerk?" That was Dan.

"HER HAIR! OHMIGOD, I COULD BARELY CONTAIN MYSELF!" Julie.

"That was not what I expected." Marucho.

"Shun has a chick? I always thought he was gay." Billy.

"Who is she?" And Runo.

One thing was for sure, Shun was not going to escape their interrogation.

–

Shun, that bastard, was escaping their interrogation. At dinner, everyone expected the mysterious dark male to finally leave his room and eat. But Shiori had started dinner, he still wasn't in the dining hall.

The majority of the students, who weren't really that close to Shun, were either sucking up to Shiori or gazing at the room. It was grand and large. The marble floor was embellished with gorgeous gold designs. There were three crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the table seemed to go on forever. Even the chairs were each like mini thrones with plush cushions.

The gang was not distracted by the fancy sight, however it was much more expensive looking than their own dining halls. They were focused on the door, anticipating the moment Shun would walk in. Once the food came out though, everyone was so hungry they didn't even notice the doors slamming open, until a bunch of fangirls gasped and fainted.

Shiori looked amused at their reactions and smiled warmly at the two newcomers. "I see you've finally decided to join us Shunnykins. I didn't even notice you came home Alice."

Insert even more surprised gasps and looks. This random girl, who didn't even go to their super elite school for the rich, resided in the Kazami mansion? Shun scowled, as if he remembered a bad memory. The redhead, Alice, squeezed his hand tightly, which did not go unnoticed.

Julie had to admit, she cleaned up good. Her bruises were gone and her hair looked silky and shiny. She was wearing a green halter top, white shorts, and a yellow dress with a slit all the way to her chest, revealing her milky legs and smooth skin. She wore a pair of white buckle boots with a green bottom.

And _everyone _had to admit, the two of them looked amazing together. It was like looking at a model couple. Her red hair contrasted with his black. His clothes was just a casual green shirt with a small ventus sign on it, with a pair of white pants, so he matched her flawlessly.

Shun glared at all the boys who were staring at Alice, while she blushed under the scrutinizing gazes of the now conscious fangirls. He gently led her to a seat nearby his friends, pulled out a chair for her, and sat next to her. He snapped and a bunch of waiters brought over a covered platter, while he started digging in to the buttered lobster dish in front of everyone.

Even though everyone was eating, they couldn't help but glance at the platter. _What was in there? Is it some kind of romantic dish that Shun had just for her? _Imagine their surprise when it was uncovered.

It was just burgers and fries. Mouths dropped open, and Shiori frowned a little. "Alice, must you always do this whenever we want to treat you?" Shun nodded, obviously agreeing with his mother.

Alice flushed, and looked a little sheepish. "Gomen Shiori-kaa-chan." This day could not get worse for the fangirls, who fainted once again. "You've already done so much for me, and I feel bad whenever I receive something from you that I really don't deserve."

Shun growled lowly at her. "You do deserve it Alice. When are you going to get that through your stubborn head?" Shiori sighed, but smiled at her anyway. The hall was still silent, as everyone processed the new information that they've just learned. Until Dan shouted out,

"Hi there! I'm Dan Kuso, best Bakugan player in the world! How did you even get together with the cube over there?" Immediately, Alice and Shun both spoke up.

"We're not together." Alice paused and went on. "At least not in that way… We're best friends!" Dan sent an accusing glare at Shun, which clearly stated, _OH! So you're okay with HER saying you guys are best friends?_

Runo giggled. "I don't really believe what you're saying, but alright. I'm Runo Misaki! Pleased to meet you." She turned to Dan. "By the way, you aren't the best bakugan player. Remember? You keep getting your ass kicked by that player named Masquerade whenever the bakugan tournament is held." No one saw the knowing glance Alice and Shun sent each other. "Not to mention, Shun beats your ass too." Dan looked indignant and they promptly entered in an argument.

Alice looked worried, but Julie stepped in. "It's alright. They do this everyday, which gets just about everyone around them annoyed because of all the sexual tension flying around them." The two broke from their banter to glare at the silver haired girl. "I'm Julie Makimoto. I hope one day we can go shopping together!" She squealed happily.

Billy sighed and gave Alice a little tip of his hat. "I'm Billy Gilbert. Bakubabe over there is a bit obsessed with shopping."

Marucho looked at the redhead with curious eyes. "I'm Marucho Marukura. I'm a bit confused at how you and Shun are friends. You seem like opposites."

Since it seemed that those five were the only ones Shun was actually friends with, so Alice smiled at them sweetly. This caused the guys to blush, and the amber eyed male to glare at them all.

She was a bit conflicted on the inside though. Alice couldn't help but feel a bit jealous because such beautiful girls like Julie and Runo got to spend at least eight hours a day with Shun. She mentally frowned at herself. _I shouldn't let my selfishness chase away Shun's friends. God knows how hard it is for him to make new ones. _

She decided to answer them in order. "Hello Dan, Shun talks about you a lot." She paused, and thought it was a good idea to not let him know that they weren't exactly very good things he told her. "Runo, I love going to your family's cafes. In fact, I work in one of them, part-time. Julie, I'd be happy to go shopping with you anytime! Billy, why do you call Julie Bakubabe? Marucho," She sent a soft look at her best friend. "We are opposites. But that's how our friendship works."

With just a few sentences, the group warmed up to her instantly. Billy grinned and nudged his girlfriend. "She loves Bakugan, and it annoys her when I call her that." They all finished up their food and continued talking about various subjects.

Shiori dismissed them with a goodnight, and Alice said goodbye to her new friends. Once they were alone, Shun dragged Alice outside to the private gardens. It was her favorite place to be, because it was so soothing there.

The air would always smell sweet and so many different insects lived there. She always thought that everything had its own beauty, and she never really minded them. There was a little gazebo that was hanging out next to a tall sakura tree. She'd bring a book and spend hours there; occasionally, Shun would come along and take a nap.

When they had reached the gazebo, he pulled her into his lap and held her tight. No one could really understand their relationship. If anyone would see them now, they'd think the two were lovers. But to Alice and Shun, it was just what they were. There weren't any labels other than best friend, because it was the only way to really summarize what they were together.

They were the friend that surpassed all others. Number one, first priority. It was just… them against the world. Nothing more, nothing less.

Alice sighed and melted into his arms. She could his heart, pounding in sync with hers, while his grassy, cinnamon, scent made her felt unbelievably safe and secure. She waited for him to start because she knew he was still a bit angry from their earlier disagreement.

_Flashback_

_Alice quietly entered the house. She waited outside the gates for a bit before heading in, for she knew that this was when the maids and butlers would change shifts and no one would be stationed for five minutes. Glad she got the right time; she looked around to check if there was anyone nearby and headed off to her room. _

_She had been bullied again, by her classmates at school. They called her the Kazami Family's Pet and pushed her into a muddy puddle. A few of the mean, jealous girls slapped her and pulled her hair. _

_It hurt so much, but she would endure it. If Shun or Shiori-kaa-chan ever found out, Alice would be immediately assigned bodyguards, and the last thing she needed was for her class to think she told on them. Luckily for her, Shun was always at school when she came home, and Shiori-kaa-chan would always be doing business in some other room._

_Sure, she trained with Shun for a bit so she knew a few ways to defend herself, but it felt wrong to raise an arm to them. It went against her gentle nature and she hated to harm someone else, even though they were the ones who started it. _

_Alice prayed to Kami that Shun would be distracted by his friends to notice her presence. She quickly made her way to her room and unlocked the door. She was almost to her bathroom door when she heard his voice. _Oh fudge.

"_What the hell happened to you Alice?" He snarled and twirled her around to face him. "Answer me, dammit!" Her brown eyes wouldn't look at him in the eye. _

"_I fell into a puddle and hit a pole." Shun knew she was lying but decided to humor her for a bit. _

"_You hit a pole on both sides of your face? Was that pole in the shape of a hand?" He asked sarcastically. "Now tell me the fucking truth." _

_She finally brought her eyes to meet his. "Nothing bad happened. Honestly!" Alice was backed up against her wall and his hands slammed right next to her head. _

"_When you come home in this state, I think I have the right to believe something bad happened. If you think I'm going to let this go, you're wrong." He exhaled raggedly. His amber eyes were full of emotions. Concern, worry, and anger. It made her worry that his anger seemed directed at himself more than her. _

_Alice brought up a hand to gently hold his face. "Please don't be mad at yourself. You couldn't possibly have known what they did to me after school." She nearly groaned out loud. She always hated that he could always get her to tell him the things he wanted to know. _

_Shun's eyed narrowed and hardened. "Your classmates did this to you? For how long Alice?" She sighed and looked away guiltily. _

_Her response came out in a soft whisper. "Since I entered the school." Shun couldn't have felt more self-loathing than he did now. _

"_You stopped the private tutoring and declined going to my school in 8__th__ grade. You decided to go to these fucking public schools last year. How did I not see anything for two years? Two fucking years, you were getting hurt and I did nothing." She slipped out under his arms and ran into the bathroom. Yes, it was cowardly of her to run away from him, but it was so hard seeing him like that. _

_He didn't look like he was finished talking but Alice took his hand and dragged him to the dining hall. "We're eating first." _

_End Flashback_

"Two years, Alice? How do you think I feel that you have been getting bullied and beaten up for two years, and I didn't even have a fucking clue?" His voice was filled with such self-hatred. "How did I not see all of your injuries, for _two years_?" Attempting to calm him down, Alice joked halfheartedly.

"The wonders of makeup, eh?" Shun's arms tightened around her, but not uncomfortably so.

"Do not joke right now. I'm not in the best of moods." Alice nodded and let him work it out.

"I've failed as a best friend Alice. I can't even protect you from bullies. Who says I won't be able to protect you from something more life-threatening. Dammit, I fucking hate this. It makes me so mad when I think; you've been suffering all on your own for a couple of years." He laughed bitterly. "I think this is the only reason I appreciate this field trip. It let me finally find out my failure. Were you planning on going through this until graduation? Moving out of the Kazami Home, and living away from me, and I would never even know?" He paused. "That's what scares me the most you know. If this had went on for years, and I would be oblivious. You do realize I'm sure as hell not letting you go back right? And you're staying here for the rest of the trip, got it?"

Alice wanted to protest against it, but it was the only way to appease him. "Fine." He placed a kiss the top of her head. He loved her scent. It was sweet and flowery, and so _Alice. _

"I'm glad we have an understanding. You better not leave my sight for the entire week." Shun looked up and contemplated his thought. "You're sleeping in my bed for the entire time too. If a maid comes in and sees us, it isn't going to matter okay? I don't care if you're against it. You owe me this." She sighed and nodded reluctantly. _I should've expected this would happen. _

-For-some-reason-I-can't-put-a- little-dash-to-separate-so-deal-with-this-

Shun and Alice walked hand in hand, and the air between them wasn't tense. Sleeping in the same bed, was no different than sleeping in their own. After all, they were best friends and childhood friends, so it was just second nature. When they finally entered Shun's room, Alice walked into his huge closet and changed into one of his shirts.

He just stripped to his boxers and dumped his clothes in the laundry bag. He climbed into his king sized bed and lazily looked around his room. It wasn't extravagantly designed like one would expect. His walls were a dark green and he had a few posters of famous Bakugan players. To the side, he had a door leading to his balcony and in front was another door connected to Alice's room. The entrance was opposite the balcony door and his bathroom and closet were on the same wall his bed was.

His bed was large with black sheets and green pillows, and his floor was just a grey carpet. He had a white lamp on both sides on each of the wooden night stand. There was a plasma screen that can come down from the ceiling and block off the top half of the Alice's door. Hearing the door open, Shun turned his head.

When they were younger, Alice would always change into one of his shirts and sleep in the same bed as him. She'd claim his bed was comfier and that it smelled like him.

She climbed onto the bed and under the covers. They were facing each other, and Shun wondered when had she gotten so beautiful. Her face was glowing in the moonlight and her hair was spread out behind her like an angel's. She had moist, plump lips (and he almost groaned out loud when he watched her tongue lick her lips) and such soft skin. He nearly slapped himself. _This is your best friend! Don't do anything to ruin her. _

She always made things difficult for him though. Like today, when she wouldn't tell him anything until now. He loathed her stubborn personality, and yet, he was fond of it too. He knew that she would sneak out and go back to that school if he didn't do a thing to ensure her safety. So he made her sleep in his bed, that way, he knew when she would be missing.

Alice snuggled closer to Shun, and he sighed in contentment. This was what it should be. Alice, pure and sweet, here by his side. Nothing would harm her or taint her on his watch. He would always watch over her, protect her from stupid boys, and she would grow up happy.

However, when she grew up, she wouldn't need him anymore. Someone would replace him and they'd probably get married, have children together, and live a simple life; the only thing he could never provide for her. A strange feeling bubbled up inside of him whenever he thought of Alice with another guy. Everyday, when she would leave for school, it always made him feel worthless. When you're associated with the Kazami Family, nothing is ever simple. He hated that. He hated that this life, his life, is driving her away from his side. And when she get out of his sight, she would get hurt.

Shun glanced down at the girl in his arms. His hands clenched as he thought of the ones who'd beaten her up. This is the result when she would leave him? He never wanted that for her. No, Alice would stay by his side, whether she liked it or not. He pulled her closer.

If Alice disappeared from his life, his world would collapse. So, he would protect her, and keep her safe from anything that would destroy her.

After all, that's what a best friend does, right?

* * *

><p>EDIT: TADA! This is officially 'edited'. I hoped those of you who noticed the extra scene at the end, enjoyed it.<p>

Again, if you really want to see a character other than the original group, give me their name(s) and personality.

Anyone out there who's willing to give me Fabia's personality will be thanked immensely. I'm thinking of adding her, but if it's too much of a hassle, I'll just put in an OC.

BTW: On Fabia's page (Bakugan Wiki), it says that a pairing between her and Shun is popular with fans! NOO! Please tell me it's LIES!

**Anyway, thanks and review!**

Terms:

-sama: someone of higher class than you.

Kami: God

kaa-chan: mother

Gomen: I'm sorry.

Err.. If there's a term you don't get, please let me know and I'll help you. I just forgot the ones I used... hehehe ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohmigosh you guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! I truly love you all! So much that I spent like eight hours cranking this out. I did not bother to edit, simply because I'm so freakishly lazy, so please attempt to ignore my grammar issues.**

**I should get a beta. O.O Sigh... ANYWAY, there's another SxA scene at the end. It's very similar to the one in the previous chapter, but slightly more serious. Alice gets to talk more. :D**

**For those of you wanting a Dan and Runo moment, the next chapter definitely has a few. Not to mention even MORE SxA (Someone, come up with a couple name for those two!) moments.**

**Holy crudmonkies. This is the fastest I've ever updated! O.o I was planning on waiting til Friday or something, but... OH WELL!**

**Disclaimer: You really think I own Bakugan? Puh-leeze. I would've had so many RxD moments and SxA by now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day was torture for just about all the students.<p>

A loud alarm sounded through the house, and Shiori's frantic voice was shouting to get outside in the backyard. The students were in a panicked frenzy, and didn't even bother to change as they ran outside to a location that the butlers and maids were pointing them in.

They raced over to the Kazami Matriarch who then smiled at them. "Welcome!" Everyone gaped at her. She was wearing a simple baggy shirt and shorts. Not to mention, it didn't even look like there was even an emergency. "Today is Ninja Training Day! We Kazami's are known for our ninja abilities so I thought it was appropriate to have an entire day dedicated to it!" She winked at them. "Didn't I say we'd be working hard?"

Dan moaned. "Shiori-sama! Isn't waking up at 6am a little too much?" Some of the others glared at him for talking back to the great Shiori Kazami. However, she didn't take any offense and laughed.

"Dan Kuso. I know about you. Your mother is one of my dearest friends. She's always complaining about you and your laziness. But no. In fact, my dear son and daughter-in-law have been here since the break of dawn." Plenty of fangirls started sobbing, because it was so obvious they didn't stand a chance against this Alice. Shiori looked around to make sure neither of the couple was listening nearby. "Don't tell anyone I called Alice that. Shun will overreact!" She sighed dramatically. "They're such stubborn fools! Please, don't stand around listening to me. Enter!"

The gates opened to a huge field. There was a track in one corner, a forest to the north, and a lake to on the side. Shiori told them to go to the track and the Kazami's top ninja teachers would give them something to do until breakfast.

As they walked to the track, they saw four figures stretching out in the middle of the huge circle. Once they got closer, it was obvious two were Shun and Alice, but the other two must be the ninja trainers.

Shun was wearing a black shirt and green shorts. His arm muscles weren't huge like you would see on a pro wrestler, but it was lean and hard. On his feet was just a pair of green tennis shoes.

Alice wore a tight fitting yellow shirt that rose whenever she stretched up (much to the pleasure of her newly formed fan club), and tight black shorts. She wore yellow tennis shoes.

The crew ran over to the couple and Alice smiled at them while Shun grunted. Dan walked over and gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey! You look a lot less angry and your annoying 'I have a huge stick up my ass' attitude is back!" The dark haired male snarled at him and punched him in the arm. The brunette pouted and rubbed his sore arm. "You jerk!"

Runo pulled at his ear. "Stop being such a wimp, Dan. Suck it up!" Alice giggled at the sight. The two were at it again.

Julie moaned angrily. "WHY? MY BEAUTY SLEEP! GONE!" Billy patted her head, which made her hair messed up even more. "DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!" She shrieked. Everyone within a 15 meter radius winced at her high and loud voice. Billy ran and hid behind Marucho. She glared at the small blonde. "How the hell are you dressed normally? I freaked out when the alarm sounded and ran out immediately!"

Marucho pushed up his glasses. "That's your answer. In cases of emergencies, you should calm down and prepare for the worst. But in the end, nothing was wrong, so it was better being safe than sorry."

Upon closer inspection, there was one male and one female trainer. The female one gently told Alice to bring her group over, and the male picked Shun up and threw him over to where the rest of the class was. Once everyone was together, the trainers greeted them.

"I'm Misaki!" She had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was just wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Yo! I'm Daichi!" He was blonde with hazel eyes. He was shirtless (showing off his six-pack, and making a few girls drool) and just had shorts. "Since it's the morning, we'll have you run around the track five times then head in for breakfast."

Misaki then spoke up, sporting a mischievous grin at the student's sighs of relief. "Don't be too relaxed. One lap here is a mile." She looked away innocently as they all gave her glares.

Dan whispered to Shun. "I thought she was the nicer one." Shun scoffed.

"She's the evil one. Misaki is sadistic, while Daichi just loves her. So he's willing to go along with whatever she wants." At their looks of disbelief, he pointed at her finger. "See? They're engaged. Oh and, don't make them mad. Daichi has the power to kick you guys out, and if Misaki hates someone, he'll kick them out too."

Alice giggled. "But don't worry; Misaki's really nice once you get to know her. She's one of the most loyal people I know. Plus, she really loves Daichi too." The trainers blew the whistle and everyone started running.

Shun and Alice looked like they were sprinting, but in reality, they were just running at their normal pace. The crew was just a little bit in front of the average runners, being in shape and all. By the time they finished, the two best friends were already eating breakfast. It was buffet style and so everyone could choose what they wanted.

-line-break-

After breakfast, they were given an hour to properly prepare and dress for the real training. A few fangirls met up together in the rooms. Kasumi, the president of Shun's fanclub, whispered to her friends, Yuki and Rika. "We have to get rid of that Alice bitch. She doesn't deserve Shun!"

Yuki nodded in agreement. "That commoner shouldn't be here. She isn't even from a distinguished family."

Rika sighed. "But she's always next to Shun! How are we supposed to get rid of her?" Kasumi got an evil glint in her eyes.

"I overheard our trainers that we're having a tree climbing session. Boys and girls are separated. So out of the three of us, whoever can get nearest to her, will have to shove her down the tree. Or pull on her leg to bring her down. The fall will probably make her break her neck or something. No one will know, and think it was an unfortunate accident. It's perfect."

-line-break-

The gang mentally prepared themselves for the worst when they saw Misaki's sadistic grin and Daichi's pitying looks. The couple asked the class to meet up at the forest. Marucho looked around, amazed at the tree's heights.

"Just look at them! They have to be ranging from 10 to 20 stories all!" Billy shook his head at the small boy, while everyone sweatdropped.

"Come on people! Let's be a bit more excited here! We're going to be tree climbing!" Misaki hollered. "This isn't like Naruto where we pump chakra to our feet." The majority of the male students groaned in disappointment. "You're going to have to learn how to spot crevices and 'stepping stones' on the tree. It's more like rock climbing, more than anything."

Daichi took over. "Now, we're separating boys and girls. Simply because teenage boys tend to do idiotic things when girls are around, and girls don't focus on what's at hand when boys are around. It's for your own safety."

"And NO, Shun. We are not making an exception for you." Misaki smacked him on the back of his head. "I'll keep her safe, okay?" Shun frowned, but he gave his silent agreement.

Alice, Runo, and Julie waved to the boys as Misaki led the female group to one side of the forest. "Alice, I'm keeping you down until we've sent everyone up. You can help the stragglers if they're too scared or something." Misaki explained the climbing process to the girls once again and sent them on their way.

This was a special training tree for those who've just started their ninja training. Kazami children start climbing from this tree and as they get better, they move to another. About twenty people can fit on this tree and there was a big platform at the top that has a ladder and a pole to let people come back down. All trees had the platforms in case anyone wanted to try out climbing it.

Now, everyone could tell why parents and students had to sign the form that stated 'The Kazami Family will not be responsible for your children's death or injury. We_ will _pay for your child's hospital charges, or funeral plans. Thank you.' Oh dear.

As each of the girls started climbing, Misaki laughed at the ones who stopped after just a few feet high, amused by the ones at the halfway point, and respected the ones who nearly made it to the top.

Alice recognized the girl on top as the one named Kasumi. Shun would complain about how she was the president of his fan club and how annoying she was. She felt a little push on the back.

"Okay Alice~! It's your turn!" Misaki smiled at her beloved pupil. The redhead was always so determined to do everything she was asked. She never talked back and never gave up. _Kami, please don't let her get into an accident. Shun would have my head! _

The trainer shook her head. _I don't know what I was worried about. She's always full of surprises. _She watched as Alice managed to motivate the girls up the tree. As the redhead neared the top, Misaki grabbed her binoculars to see how the boys were doing.

As expected, Shun was at the top platform and mocking his friends who were inching up the tree. _Such idiots. _

Alice climbed up the tree skillfully, gently saying words to motivate everyone and was happy to see Runo and Julie past the halfway point. She swiftly made her way towards the two, who were thankfully nearby each other.

"Julie, Runo!" The two were panting a little, and fear was in their eyes. They didn't dare move an inch. "This part was hard when I started. Julie, grab on to that crack, bring yourself up, then place your foot in that part. Runo, and you pull yourself up a little, put your foot on that part of the tree that juts out, then place your hand in that hole. It's pretty smooth sailing from there." The girls smiled, and Alice took that as a thank you.

She continued up the tree and spotted Kasumi near the top. "Kasumi-san. Great job making it this far! Are you okay?"

Kasumi grinned wickedly and talked in a false sweet way. "Oh I'm okay. Just go on ahead!" Alice nodded and started to climb. She was past the fangirl when she felt something around her foot.

"W-what are you doing?" For the first time, she felt scared when she was climbing. "P-please let go o-of my f-foot!"

For a moment, Kasumi was hesitant to go through with it. _No, Shun deserves better than this commoner. He needs to see that, and the only way is to get her out of everyone's lives, forever. _"See you in hell!" She yanked the girl's leg and out of reflex Alice released her hands and started falling to the ground.

"AHHHHH!"

-line-break-

Shun wanted to get this over with, and just started climbing the tree as Daichi told everyone what to do again. He made his way to the top platform in record time and stood there, laughing at Dan and Billy's attempts. He relished the moments of peace without Dan and Billy.

_I think this is the first time I'm not with Alice during tree climbing. _As a request from the Gehahbich family, Alice was allowed to go through the Kazami Ninja training. And throughout everything, Shun was right next to her, making sure nothing happened to her. They did everything together.

After her parents died in that car accident when she was ten, Alice never liked to go far away from him. But one day, when she was fifteen, she wanted to stop being so dependent on the family. So she requested to go to public schools, even though he and his mom wanted her to go to Seiji Academy.

They only agreed to let her go, because Alice would allow them to spoil her with everything else.

Unfortunately, Shiori was the only one doing it, because Shun had too much of a soft spot for her to go against her wishes. A loud scream pierced through the air, and he knew immediately whose it was.

"ALICE!" Shun leapt from platform to platform, the only thought running through his brain was, _She can't die. She can't die. _His heart stopped as he saw her falling towards the ground.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, as he leapt from the tree towards her body. He reached out his arms, and sighed in relief when she landed perfectly in his arms. He landed smoothly on the ground, barely hearing Misaki's apologies.

Shun cradled her body and kissed her forehead. "You're okay." He kept repeating those words, softly, but it sounded more like a reassurance for himself.

-line-break-

Alice felt a throbbing in her head. "What happened?" She looked around the infirmary room. Shun was asleep right next to her, holding her hand tightly. He stirred and woke up.

"You, IDIOT!" He snarled at her. "Why were you so careless to just fall from the tree? From that height too!" She gently squeezed his hand.

"I'm okay." She whispered. His eyes turned hard, with a bit of desperation.

"You weren't okay. You were falling from a twenty story tree!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Alice, this is why I hate it when you're not right in front of me, or right beside me. Because every second I leave you alone, you _always _get hurt."

Alice sighed softly. "I always come back, don't I?"

"What if one day, you don't? When you leave, and you never come back? What am I supposed to do, Alice?" Shun put her hands in his. "What happens when your hands aren't warm and in mine anymore?" He lightly traced her arm. "What happens when you skin turns pale and cold?" He pointed to her eyes. "What happens when your eyes close, and never open?" Lastly, he placed a hand on her chest. "And what happens when your heart stops beating?"

The girl smiled sadly at him. "You go on with life, and you don't look back. You smirk to your friends, and you give a big grin to the lucky girl who'll end up with you in the end. You keep me in your past, and you look to your future. I can't tell you the future. I could even be killed in a freak accident."

Shun growled at her. "Don't dare think about it. I'll protect you."

"That's the point. You can't protect me forever, Shun. You're always watching over me like a guard dog. But I don't want that for you. I don't want you to waste your life on me. I want you to live, without me holding you back." Alice removed her hands from him. "Even though I don't see you much these days, I know you still make your decisions based on me.

"You always think, 'what would Alice think when I do this?' This isn't because I'm conceited. I know you think like that Shun. It's in your eyes, every time Shiori-kaa-chan asks you something; you look at me with those eyes. I just don't want you to make decisions that make _me _happy. I want you to do things that make _you _happy."

Shun gently picked her up, got in the bed, and placed her in his lap. "That's the thing. I can't do all of those things. I don't have the ability to just leave you behind; it goes against every part of my body. I react only to you. Alice, my world is naturally revolving around you. All of my choices are for you, because if you're happy, I'm happy." He gave a short laugh. "God, only you can make me say cheesy things like that. So don't you ever say that shit about how I'll move on and be happy."

Alice sighed. "I don't like that, Shun."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I know you don't. But I'll deal with my issues, and you make sure you're always happy, and give me your issues too." He leaned forward and pressed his cheek against hers. "I better not hear you go against that. You rest, okay? I'll be back to move you to a proper bed."

She grinned and held out her hand. "Best friends?" He placed his own, much larger, hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

"Best friends."

-line-break-

After making sure Alice would rest properly, Shun left the room and swiftly walked to the dining hall. On his way, two fangirls blocked his path. He glared at them. "I don't have time to deal with your annoying behavior."

One of them (Risa? Rina?), looked guilty. "Ano, Shun? We have something to tell you." She shoved her friend in front of her. "YUKI! You tell him!"

"RIKA!" The other one, Yuki twiddled her fingers. "Shun, okay. So Kasumi was ranting about how she hated Alice. And then she kept talking about how she wanted to get rid of her. She told us that during tree climbing, she would make Alice fall of the tree. But we didn't think she would actually do that!" She said that all in one breath.

Shun calmly took in all the information. "Thank you for telling me." They moved out of the way and he continued to the dining room.

"Hey! How is she?" He ignored Dan and pushed him back into the seat. He strode towards his fanclub's president and tapped her shoulder.

Kasumi put on a false smile. "Shun! How's Alice? I hope she's doing alright! You came out of nowhere and saved her, like a superhero!" She gushed.

"Get out of my house." Shiori, who was watching quietly from the head of the table, spoke up.

"What are you doing Shun? Don't be so rude to a classmate." He glared at his mother, his fury practically spilling out of him.

"I'm not being rude to a classmate. I'm being rude to a bitch."

Shiori stood up abruptly. "Shun Kazami. I taught you better than that. You can't do these things for no reason!" The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

Shun snarled. "What if the reason was, because this bitch was the one who made Alice fall from a twenty story tree? She nearly _killed _her. " His mother stilled and turned to Kasumi.

"Is that true?" The fangirl laughed it off.

"Why would I do that?" Yuki and Rika jumped up.

Yuki slapped her. "I've had enough of your bitchy attitude." She looked at the Kazami Matriarch. "Yeah, she was the one who yanked Alice down the tree. She told us her plan before, but we didn't think she'd actually go through with it." Rika chimed in.

"We're really sorry!" Shiori smiled gently at the two girls.

"You couldn't have known Kasumi-san was going to do something like this." Then she snapped her fingers. Two of the guards grabbed each of her arms, and another had all her stuff packed back in her suitcase. "You are forbidden to enter Kazami grounds, and the Watanabe family will no longer be supported by us. You made your choice when you attempted to kill Alice. Threats against her will be taken like threats against our family. Be happy we don't press charges. Now leave." She clapped her hands. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. But please remember, if anyone hurts Alice, you deal with us. Please go back to your dinner."

Shun sighed and slumped into a chair next to Dan. "This week is going to be so stressful. I can already tell." He glanced at the group. "Oh, and Alice is fine." Relieved, everyone went back to eating.

_This week could not get any worse._

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! And chapter two is DONE! :D Thanks for all of your support, and I appreciate all your reviews! <strong>

**HUGGLES TO YOU ALL ESPECIALLY IF YOU REVEIW!**

**I'm saving my crazy rants for the END of my chapter, simply because you can easily ignore what I say and review then move on. **

**Today's topic, SHUN/ALICE and DAN/RUNO'S COUPLE NAMES!**

**Flower: We need a good couple name to sum up Shun/Alice and Dan/Runo. Because May/Drew has Contestshipping as well as DAML, Ash/Misty has Pokeshipping as well as AAML and AAMR, then Sasuke/Sakura- SasuSaku, Ruka/Hotaru-Rukaru, etc. etc. etc. You get my point. **

**Shun: I still don't know why we're here. Can't you just brainstorm all by yourself?**

**Flower: HELL NO! WE MUST DO THIS TOGETHER! It's the name YOU and Alice are stuck with when people refer to you as a couple!**

**Dan: I GOT MINE! DANO! **

**Flower: ... Dano? THAT'S the best you got? **

**Runo: DANO? You're kidding me! I do not want that kind of name! How about RAN? ... Actually nevermind. I got nothing!**

**Alice: Our names don't make cool sounding couple names, do they? **

**Flower: DO NOT GIVE UP! WE WILL PREVAIL! Shoo! You're distracting me from my awesome thinking. **

***all exeunt* **

**Flower: Anyway, I'll think of a few names, and if there is a few couple names for A/S and D/R, well... please let me know. **

**Possible Names for Shun/Alice: **

**Shalice, Shulice, Slice, SAAL, Alun, ALSH, HUNICE, SKAG, Gezami, **

**Possible Names for Dan/Runo: **

**Dano, Duno, Druno, DARL, Ran, DKRM, RMDK, ANUNO, DARU, KUSAKI **

**I have to admit, Skag sounded okay... UNTIL I READ IT WAS A SLANG TERM FOR HEROINE. WE ARE NOT CALLING THEM A DRUG.. Even though we are addicted to them... Hmm... Alsh, and Slice are okay... Shalice sounds a bit weird, but it's alright. **

**For DR, Druno, DaRl, Daru, and Kusaki were the best. Well... PM or review what you think, or go to my Bakugan Forum on Fanfiction: BAKUGAN BATTLE CLUB, and we can have a better discussion. ^.^ **

**I'm happy if you enjoyed this story! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: BWAHAHAHAHA! Lol! Ess, I so will not be punished cause I UPDATED! YEAH! *cheers***

**Shun: *glares at Rose* **

**Me: What did I do? **

**Shun: I hate this chapter. **

**Me: :P So will just about everyone else. ^^ Sigh... I still feel the thrill of writing cliffhangers. *hides in hidden fangirl proof base* Do the disclaimer!**

**Shun: She does not own anything but the plot. Please... Don't enjoy. -_-**

**Me: *peeks out for a minute and throws the rest of the story at him* **

**Shun: *Reads* Nevermind. I don't hate you anymore. But they will for now! **

**Me: GET IN HERE! You might want to hide too! *drags him inside* Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Everyone, come draw out your ballots!" Shiori called after breakfast. Everyone was in a good mood because they didn't have to wake up as early as they did yesterday, and today's activity was less… life threatening.<p>

Day Three of their stay was Theater Day. Shiori decided it would be fair if all the roles were randomized. So she made four boxes. One half of the class would do Sleeping Beauty, while the other Snow White (Note that both plays have to do with kissing someone awake). Then she had split male and female roles.

Shun knew his mother was the one who decided these two plays. She was such a sucker for romance. However, much to her distress, the way the class was divided was random. But to be fair, she had to allow Shun and Alice to be in different plays.

So in the end, Shun, Dan, and Runo were in Snow White, and Marucho, Billy, Julie, and Alice were in Sleeping Beauty. The dark haired boy frowned. He reluctantly parted with her, praying she'd be okay since this was a safe activity.

In Shun's group, Dan was chosen the Prince, Runo would be Snow White, and Shun would be the hunter. He sighed, bored because he didn't have many scenes. All he had to do was try to kill Snow White, and then chicken out in the end. Simple. _I wonder what Alice is doing…_

A loud shout of protest broke him out of his reverie. He watched with amusement, Dan and Runo's kiss scene. The drama coach was coaxing them to kiss passionately. Runo flushed every time Dan leaned in, and he couldn't make himself go all the way.

"COME ON! You guys are teens! Kiss with passion and love!" The coach twirled around the room. "Don't be such prudes, let's go!" He grinned inwardly. _And Shiori-sama will give me a lovely raise!_

Runo glared at the man. "Can't we just do a stage kiss or something?" Dan nodded, obviously agreeing with her.

_Shiori-sama will not accept that. Not to mention, these two are in a deep river of denial. They need a little push in the right direction. _He stopped spinning around and walked up to the two. "Are you saying that you don't love each other?" The two blushed and stuttered.

"W-well," Dan started, he shuffled his feet awkwardly and glanced at Runo, who was doing the same thing. He sighed. "I-I really l-like you Runo…" The blue haired girl's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"I, um… I really like you too…" She trailed off, and the both of them smiled at each other. Shun smirked, happy for his friend, while everyone looked like they could care less. The coach clapped his hands.

"Well now that's settled, you can kiss, right?" They practiced the scene for a bit, and it was a success. "We'll definitely beat the other coach, DATTEBAYO!"

Dan stood up and pointed accusingly at him. "You're too old to be saying that! Naruto is my idol, you're just ruining his image for me!" As the two got into a heated argument, about whether Coach was too old to watch Naruto, Shun stared out of the window in the room.

_What role did Alice get?_

* * *

><p><em>OH HELL NO! <em>Shun silently seethed. Snow White was done performing, and Shiori was well pleased, especially with Dan and Runo's kiss. Coach also got the raise that he wanted, and was off doing something with his money. But when it was time for Sleeping Beauty, the Kazami male was NOT happy.

At the first scene with the King and Queen (Billy and Julie) and the 'baby' princess, he was a little amused. But then the princess was revealed to be…

_His _Alice.

Dan and Runo kept on glancing at him, eyes full of pity. Shun ranted in his mind while watching her sing and dance on stage. _She hasn't even gotten her first kiss yet! _He paused. _At least, she better not. I will hunt the guy that dared to taint her. _The play continued on, while the dark haired boy anticipated the arrival of the supposed Prince Charming.

Much to his shock, and fury, it was Marucho.

Shun excused himself, and swiftly walked backstage. No one dared to stop him, and he just stopped, watching from backstage.

_It wasn't right. Marucho can't be her first kiss. He's like 13! _He always liked Marucho, despite the boy's small know-it-all attitude, but now he _loathed _him. He remembered Coach's gleeful cheers about Runo and Dan's passionate kiss, and his mind was clouded with so much rage along with an emotion he hadn't felt in quite a long time.

His mind couldn't help but conjure up a picture of the small blonde passionately kissing Alice and his heart clenched. _This isn't jealousy, _he told himself. _This is concern for her life. She would feel embarrassed and it would ruin her. I don't love her in that way. It's not right. _A small voice blurted from the far inside of his head. _I don't deserve her anyway. _

No, his Alice was best when she was innocent and pure. If he ever did anything to lose her… It would crush him.

So there wasn't a chance in hell that Marucho could kiss her. He formed a plan mentally, and just waited for the right moment to strike.

A few more scenes passed and it was finally the kiss scene. Alice lay upon the bed, and pretended to be asleep. She completely trusted Marucho and the drama coach taught him how to stage kiss. She'd escape with her first kiss. After all there was only one person she would ever want to kiss her. _I hope you don't do anything drastic. _Her mind unconsciously filled with thought of Shun, she barely paid attention to the blood rushing to her face as she relieved her lovely memories of him.

Shun quietly snarled at the two. His desire to put a stop to this was fueled by Alice's blush. Marucho said a few lines and walked towards the bed. The ninja threw a shuriken at the rope holding the curtain, which caused it to go down. He then threw a kunai at the power box to shut the lights down and in the midst of all the confusion; he raced onto the stage and snatched Alice away.

As the smoke dispelled and everyone was confused. Shiori noted that both her son and Alice were missing. "Don't worry everyone. We'll just have dinner and continue on to bed. Please head to the dining room." Dan and Runo traded worried glances as they walked off.

* * *

><p>She recognized who was carrying her right away, and just snuggled deeper in his arms. However, Shun was still frustrated and angry about the entire situation. <em>Why was she so calm, even though she knew Marucho was going to take her first kiss? Or perhaps, they had already done it so many times that she was used to it. <em>That thought made him cradle her tighter as he ran to their garden.

He gently set her down on the gazebo bench and frowned at her. Alice was confused by his furious stare. She licked her lips, to rid them of their dryness, and blushed a little when his eyes were gazing intensely at her mouth. She opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by something… warm?

Shun couldn't control his urge as he almost lunged forward and kissed her. His mind was completely gone and everything was just controlled by his instincts. He moved his lips, coaxing her to return it. Much to his surprise, she quickly responded.

It was gentle, yet passionate, and so full of emotion. Finally remembering that he had to breathe, he pulled back and both of them were panting softly.

"Shun, I-" Alice was about to confess her feelings, until he shushed her.

"Was that your first kiss?" She nodded, slightly puzzled. Shun sighed a relieved breath. "Good." He couldn't stop himself after that, because he held in all that ahem… _concern _and anger and it just took over his mouth. "I did it as a friend."

Alice's heart broke. "W-what?"

"I was merely looking out for you. I thought it would be better for your first kiss to be with me, instead of someone that would hurt you." He looked haughty. "Plus, didn't you want your first kiss to be me? Who wouldn't?" Inwardly, he was screaming at himself to stop. _No, you stupid mouth! Shut up! I don't want to say those this to Alice. _

Her eyes hardened and she glared at him, but on the inside, she was falling apart. _How dare he say that to me! I can't believe I actually thought he loved me. _She mustered up the coldest look she could manage and she slapped his arrogant smirk off his face. "I hate you." Alice ran away as fast as possible, and until she was in the safety of her room, she finally let her tears fall. _How could he do this to me? _

Shun was stunned and he placed his hand over the area where she slapped him. He walked unsteadily to his room, with nothing in particular in mind. When he entered his room, he could hear her sobs through the wall. _I hate you_ continued to echo through his mind.

He put his face in his hands and whispered quietly to himself. "What have I done?"

He just crossed all of the lines he swore he would never cross, and now he was paying the consequence. Nothing seemed right anymore. All he could think about was how Alice hated him, and she never hated anyone.

"DAMMIT!" Shun snarled as he threw the pillow out of frustration. Just earlier, he swore not to taint her. _I hate you. _Her cries still kept coming from the other room and he walked over to the doors connecting them. He wasn't surprised to find that it was locked.

He slowly slumped to the ground. Laughing bitterly at the literal representation of their relationship now. Alice had locked him out of her heart, and there was nothing he could do about it. _I hate you._

If only he was able to control himself, if only he didn't jump to conclusions and get all worked up.

If only he didn't kiss her.

_Why does it feel like life's just not worth it anymore? Am I supposed to feel this way? It wasn't like I loved her… right? _He pressed his ear against the door, his soul crying out in anguish at every tear that fell. _I hate you. _It was silent now, but he could hear her dry sobs as she tried to collect herself.

_I can't believe I made her cry herself to sleep. _What was life without Alice?

There was no light from her smile. No warmth from her eyes. No love from her heart. That's what hurt the most.

His eyelids were feeling heavy as he continued to mull over his thoughts. _Do I love her? _And everything went back.

* * *

><p><strong>I think all of you want to kill me now… *sheepish grin* this is all you're going to be left with for a while, sorry you guys. But it all depends on how much work I'll have to deal with at school. Gomen ne.<strong>

**BUT here's a cute little Kusaki story for you before I go on a small hiatus! (Don't blame me, blame the homework)**

* * *

><p>-Dan and Runo's First Meeting-<p>

A small six-year-old girl hummed quietly to herself as she walked along the beach. She didn't like it much here, but it would do. _Wasn't like anyone's gonna miss me back home. _

Runo loved the sea. With its salty air, and the sounds of crashing waves, it was the perfect spot to dump her worries. The waters were so vast, she could spill all of her secrets, knowing it would swallow it up and keep it hidden til the end of time.

"I don't like it much here." She said to the blue seas. "But I do like that we live near a beach. I like talking to you about my troubles."

"Hey!" A boy, just around her age ran up to her. His brown hair was tousled slightly. "I'm Dan! What's your name?"

"Runo." She replied simply. _Just go away so I can continue with my alone time!_

"Runo, that's a real pretty name." He grinned. "Who were you talking to out here?" She glared at him. _So he heard me? _

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Leave me alone!" Dan completely disregarded her words and sat next to her. The blue haired girl frowned and ignored him.

He looked out towards the ocean. "Isn't this a great place to just talk? The ocean is like the best friend you could have. Always there to listen to your troubles and it'll be there despite your faults." He gave her a soft smile. "This place isn't so bad if you give it a try."

Runo grinned and flushed a little as they watched the setting sun together. "I guess not."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! It will motivate me to get out of my dreaded hiatus! ^^ Thanks so much!<strong>

**Again, I am shamelessly self-advertising my forum, Bakugan Battle Club. I KNOW A LOT OF YOU SUBCRIBE TO IT… But please… come out and join in! ^^ We'd really like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys. I actually updated. Oh my god. :D I didn't proofread it again cause I just really wanted it to be DONE and out there. Sooo~ Yup!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan. If I did, it would mean I own Shun, and I don't own Shun. So, therefore I don't own bakugan. D:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Shun couldn't get to sleep last night. He would always nod off for a few minutes but the nightmares forced him awake. He sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. <em>Kami, how can I survive without her? <em>Each time he closed his eyes, he could still see the agony in her eyes and her voice echoing around him. _I hate you._

Alice never hated anyone. But the moment her emotions bubbled up inside, she snapped and said that she hated Shun.

She could never hate Shun.

Nothing he would do could ever make her truly hate him from the bottom of her heart. He could murder her and even in death she'd forgive him. A small dark part of her wanted him to pay for making her feel this way. But no one deserved to be hated, and everyone deserves a second chance.

She just needed some time away from him, that's all. Time to collect her thoughts, control her emotions and fix her composure. It was scary. Every since she could remember, Shun was there holding her hand through it all. What good was she if she couldn't even last a day without him by her side?

Alice didn't like to admit it, but nothing bad would ever happen if she was next to him. But she didn't want that. So many other girls would selfishly keep him for themselves, but she would never do that to him. He should be free to make his own decisions that pleased him.

That was why she wanted to start going to school. But it had to be a school that he wasn't at. Then that would defeat her whole purpose. If she wasn't able to hold her own without him, how will he ever stop worrying about her? Shun was too intent on making her happy, she was so afraid that he would neglect his own happiness. This was the main reason why she had never complained about the beatings she would suffer. Ignorance was bliss, after all.

In the future, Alice had planned to leave the Kazami home. She decided it would be best for the two of them. Shun was going to take over the company, and what good would it do for his reputation and his sanity if he continued being friends with her? If he was to constantly worry about her well being, while also trying to concentrate on the company, it would kill her to be the one who ruined his good future. She wasn't worth giving up riches for.

But it was so hard. When she had finally stepped into the real world, unguarded by anyone from the Kazami home, it was tough. Alice didn't even realize all the people out there who weren't spoiled like she was, or was treated kindly. For these commoners, they worked and they worked hard. She respected that they were so independent, while she constantly needed to be watched. That was why when the kids would write mean notes or spill food on her, she wouldn't ever hold it against them. Alice wasn't from a noble or rich family, nor was she particularly intelligent; she definitely did not deserve the gifts Shun and Shiori would shower upon her.

She had cried herself to sleep, last night. Not to mention locked all the possible ways that Shun could get to her room. It was weird to be cut off from him that way. But Alice knew that this was only the beginning. She couldn't stay here forever.

_But you love him, why would you leave him? _A small voice piped up from the back of her head.

_I can't be selfish and have him for myself. That isn't right. I won't hold him down. I can't. _

Convinced that separating from Shun was the right thing, she ignored the huge hole in her heart and tried to make herself look presentable.

Shiori Kazami noted the strange tension between her son and unofficial daughter in law. Shun kept staring at Alice, and she was doing her best to look unaffected. The matriarch couldn't help but worry about the two. _What's going on? _As she mulled over her thoughts, the students completed eating. Not wanting them to wait long, she decided to announce today's activities.

"Today, boys and girls will be separated." There was silence, and the gang looked at Shun, expecting the boy to object it. But oddly enough, Alice and Shun only glanced at each other and quickly looked away. "Well since there isn't any opposition, Shun, you can handle the guys. I'll take the girls!"

The female population immediately giggled and wondered what the great Shiori had planned for their day. Alice sighed and slowly walked to her room. _Today is so not gonna be fun. _Shun's amber eyes watched her retreating form and he felt lost.

_I hate today. _

Julie pointed at Alice and mouthed to Runo. 'There's something going on between Alice and Shun!' The blue haired girl nodded, and tugged on her pigtail thoughtfully.

Shiori had brought the girls to the mall and set them loose. She was like the mother that would watch you twirl in fancy new clothes and smile at the ones she liked or frowned at the ones she didn't. Right now, the girls were at the food court taking a little shopping break.

Alice was unresponsive no matter how much they tried coaxing a reaction out of her. Julie even forced her into a dressing room with a handful of clothing, but after 20 minutes of her not coming out, Runo burst in the tiny room only to find her just sitting on one of the chairs on the inside.

"Dammit Alice, SAY SOMETHING!" Runo shouted, unable to contain her frustration. The redhead looked forlorn as she stared up at her friend.

"I told Shun I hated him!" Alice finally blurted. At their disbelieving looks, she explained what had happened. Their expressions shifted into anger.

"THAT BASTARD!" Julie shrieked, causing everyone within a ten foot radius to wince. She stalked towards the exit of the mall, but Runo gripped her arm so she couldn't. "LET GO OF ME RUNO! WE HAVE TO STRANGLE THAT BOY!"

Runo sighed. "Julie, calm down. BECAUSE I'M GONNA GET TO HIM FIRST!" The two linked arms and started for the exit. Alice grabbed both of them by the backs of their clothes and gave them a reprimanding look.

"You really don't have to do that. I feel horrible already." She sighed and the two girls sat down once again.

"You shouldn't feel bad at all, Alice!" Julie smiled sweetly at her and grabbed her hand. "You're a strong, beautiful, and talented girl. Shun's an asshole. That's all there is to it." Alice giggled a little.

Runo gently hugged her, then released. "Julie's right, Alice. Shun's a jackass, and you shouldn't have any guilty feelings at all."

Alice frowned. "I can't help but feel guilty. Shun and I have been together from the beginning. We would do everything with each other."

Julie squealed and leaned closer to the redhead. "So, tell us your story! I'm dying to know!"

"I don't know Julie…" The silver haired girl pouted, and Alice couldn't help but give in. "Okay fine, but please don't tell anyone else." They nodded enthusiastically. "It all began when we were six~

"_This is my daughter Alice!" Erika, her mother smiled and placed a slim hand on her shoulder. Shiori and her husband, Daisuke, were smiling at the young child. Little Alice was a bit shy, and she bashfully kept her head down as they complemented her. _

_Jiro, Alice's father, was grinning at their old friends. "So where's Shun? I haven't seen him since he was just a wailing pink blob." Daisuke laughed and nodded his head towards the gardens. "He's isolating himself again. I wonder why he's so antisocial!" _

_The Gehabich and Kazami families were having their yearly reunion. Having missed a few years, due to Erika and Jiro's move to Russia to be near her grandfather, they had to put it on hold. But finally they were able to get together once again. _

"_Alice, sweetie, go play with Shun over there." Erika gently nudged her in the direction of the gardens and the small girl skipped over. _

_Alice looked around and she fell in love with the whole place. The roses were vibrant and sweetly scented, the bees were buzzing around playfully, and the trees danced in the wind. The koi swam, and the birds chirped. It was just like in a fairytale. "I wonder who that little boy is!" _

_He stood out, yet blended in at the same time. Like a shadow. His eyes were closed and he had a serene expression on his face. His green shirt was slightly wrinkled, and his shorts were covered in dirt and grass stains. Alice walked over to him and leaned closer to his face. _

_He smelled like cinnamon and grass. His facial features were more defined than most kids their age, and his nose was pointy and aristocratic. "What a pretty boy." Alice murmured to herself. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and she quietly inhaled sharply at the sight. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of amber, with speckles of brown, red, and gold mixed in. _

"_Who are you?" He spoke soft, and careful. As if making sure he didn't say the wrong things, or talked too much. Alice smiled sweetly at him. _

"_My name's Alice! Are you Shun?" His eyes became guarded and cold. Alice took note of this immediately. "Gomen, I forgot to tell you. My kaa-san told me to come here and play with you! See?" She pointed over to the adults and he nodded. _

_Shun looked at her straight in the eye, making Alice lose her train of thought. "Could you please move away from my face?" She flushed and swiftly stepped back. _

How embarrassing! _Alice mentally moaned."Gomen, gomen. Wanna play hide and seek?" Shun stared at her blankly, making her shuffle her feet awkwardly. _

"_I don't play games like that." _

_She pouted a little, and then lit up at the sight of the tree that he was leaning against. "Fine… I'll just climb this tree!" Alice grabbed onto the lowest branch and pulled herself up. She moved up the tree, just like a squirrel. At the top, she found a branch to settle upon and looked around. It wasn't a really tall tree, but you could see most of the gardens from that height. "So pretty!" Suddenly the branch broke off unexpectedly. "AHHH!" She screamed in terror as she plummeted to the ground. Bracing herself for impact, she snapped her eyes shut and prayed her guts wouldn't splatter everywhere. _

_Instead of landing on the hard ground, she felt something soft underneath. "Nani?" Alice looked up and met amber eyes. Shun had caught her in his arms with his ninja skills. _

_At first glance, his eyes seemed emotionless as ever, but when she looked closer she noted how tense he was. Shun glared at her. "You stupid girl! What were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Alice pouted. _

"_You sound like otou-san! I just wanted to climb a stupid tree. It's your entire fault you didn't want to play hide and seek with me!" He sighed exasperatedly._

"_If I play with you, will you keep yourself safe?" Alice nodded and held out her pinky. _

"_Pinky promise!" She smiled sweetly at him, oblivious to the slight tint of red that spread through the young boy's face. "I know we'll be together forever!" _

"And we became best friends soon after."

Julie squealed with delight. "How romantic!" Runo looked unaffected, but her eyes were obviously softened and twinkling.

"That doesn't change a damn thing. He was still a bastard and a touching story won't make me feel any different." Julie gave her a pointed look and Runo cracked under her gaze. "Okay, fine. It did make me feel different. I never knew you guys had such a sweet beginning."

Alice sighed. "If only everything was that simple. Don't you ever wish you could go back to the time when you were ignorant of all the bad things in the world? The only thing that would scare you was the monster in the closet."

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Julie stated, noting how the redhead's eyes widened slightly. "We're your friends Alice. We may not have known each other long, but I feel like I could tell you anything and everything."

Runo gently held her hand. "And I hope you feel the same way too."

Alice started to tear up. "You guys, you're too sweet."

Dan nervously looked back at Shun. "Hey, Billy." The blond looked up from his game and stared. "There's something wrong with Shun's aura. Look at the way its pulsing angrily and sadly _at the same time!_" Billy rolled his eyes.

"I bet even you can't see his 'aura'; must be some delusion. But I have to admit, Shun does look pretty depressed and pissed. I wonder what happened." The teen they were talking about glared at the two.

"I can _hear _you. We're only like two feet from each other."

While the girls were shopping, the boys got to hang out in the Kazami game room, much to the delight of many of the males. Shun, however, was still lost in his thoughts about Alice.

The brunette boy looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "You and that chick got into a fight?" Both Shun and Billy looked incredulously at him. "What?"

"You… made a reasonable guess!" The blond shouted, which attracted some strange stares. Dan turned defensive.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" He sighed. "But I know that look on his face. It's like the one I get whenever Runo and I fight. Like in a real, big, nasty fight." Shun nodded slowly.

"It was a seriously huge fight." He carefully explained what happened.

Billy frowned. "But don't you love her? The way you're acting feels like you are truly, head over heels, in love with Alice."

Shun looked away. "How? She's been my best friend since forever. I never thought it would be love of all things. Sure I love her as a friend, but a romantic love?"

"Just OPEN YOUR EYES TO THE TRUTH IDIOT!" Dan shouted and punched Shun in the arm. The dark haired teen sat there, contemplating it over.

_Shun-chan! _A little Alice grinned at him arms wide open.

_Shun. _A preteen Alice sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

An older teenage Alice glared at him. _I hate you._

He opened his eyes. "I love her."

* * *

><p><strong>Is this better? Or not really... xD Sorry you didn't get a Shurisu reconciliation scene... I decided to put it in the next chapter. And that chapter's probably gonna be pretty short too... <strong>

**I hope you review~ (Using the epic new review button. You know you wanna push it... :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gah. I had this chapter nearly finished… THEN I LOST THE FILE. My heart broke… and is still breaking. -_- All my precious work. I seriously hate my computer, and I'm happy I got a new one. xD**

**Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others... **

**So please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Bakugan… If I did, well… it would have more romance. :D**

* * *

><p>The two teens were watching their friend's back as he ran outside.<p>

"You think he'll make it up to her?" Dan asked, doubtful that his best friend could actually not mess up this time. Billy grinned.

"I'm sure." Billy nudged him roughly. "Come on, now that Mr. Gloom's gone, let's play some games." Dan lit up and rushed to the hockey table.

"I swear I'll beat you this time!"

Shun swore quietly. "I really am stupid. Like Dan." The mental image of himself in Dan's clothes scarred him. "Geez, how blind could I be?"

He quickly accelerated on his motorcycle, then suddenly stopped. "Should I get flowers or something? KUSO! This is so frustrating!" He shook his head and hurried to the mall.

As he entered the parking lot, he had an insane idea. _I must be going crazy._ Swiftly, he rushed towards the entrance, and went straight, full speed. _My parents are going to kill me. _

Alice opened her mouth, about to speak, when everyone in the mall started screaming. The group of girls turned to see a man on a motorcycle heading towards them. He stopped right in front of Alice, and suddenly picked her up and placed her behind him. Right when he picked her up, she knew who he was.

Runo shouted at him angrily. "HEY YOU. PUT MY FRIEND DOWN!" Shun rolled his eyes, and lifted the visor. The girls recognized him, and calmed down. Julie grinned.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go sweep your girl off her feet!" The two waved the couple off happily as Shiori ran to them, panicked.

"Why did that creepy guy kidnap Alice? We need to call the police, and notify everyone in the area that there is a kidnapper who rides a motorcycle on the loose!" Shiori started shrieking near the end. Runo sweatdropped.

"Ano, Shiori-sama. That was Shun." Shiori fell to the ground.

"How am I supposed to explain this to his father? Does he not realize how much money we'll have to pay for the damage?" She sobbed. _Ryoko is going to cut down my shopping budget. _Unexpectedly, shocking the people nearby, Shiori suddenly jumped up and giggled."It's fine, as long as Shun-chan makes me some grandchildren!"

Alice smiled softly as she pressed her face against his back. She wasn't sure where he was going to take her, but she trusted him no matter what. Shun was scared that she wouldn't love him anymore. Or that she still hated him. But having her close to him, reminded him of what it used to be. Or what it should be.

_I missed this. _They both thought.

* * *

><p>Shun pulled up next to the sea shore. <em>The beach was one of Alice's most treasured places. <em>He smiled gently down at the sleeping redhead leaning on his back. He lightly poked her forehead, and her big brown eyes fluttered open, full of confusion.

"Where-" Alice suddenly stopped mid-sentence. The fresh smell of the salt water and the sounds of the waves immediately woke her up. "The beach?" Shun nodded, pleased with the bright expression on her face. _She hasn't smiled like this in a long time. _He took her hand, and they both started running towards the water.

Alice laughed happily as she danced in the shallow water, the waves tickling her ankles. "Thank you for bringing me here Shun!" She ran and tackled him into the sand. His arms automatically wrapped themselves around her waist as they both fell.

Realizing the position they were in, Alice blushed brightly. Her legs were entangled with his and her body was pressed up against his firm chest with his arms wrapped loosely around her. Her breath caught in her throat as they locked eyes. There was something, different about them. His amber eyes seemed more like smoldering gold.

Shun pressed his forehead against hers and whispered. "Do you hate me?" Alice's eyes started to tear up involuntarily. She didn't realize that she had missed him so much. Unable to speak, she shook her head, making Shun practically beam at her.

He brushed his nose with hers, making her flush even more. _Why is he acting like this? He doesn't usually get so close to me. _"Good." He murmured. "Because I love you." Alice's eyes widened. _L-loves me? _She didn't have much time to register it properly, because Shun swiftly took her lips.

It was slow, loving, and completely different from the one that he stole the first time. Alice sank her hands into his long, silky hair, earnestly returning it. They broke apart slowly, and she gently pressed her lips to his. "I love you. I've loved you for so long." Her tears were unstoppable now. Shun kissed every tear falling down her face and left fluttering butterfly kisses all over her cheeks.

The two lay in the sand until sunset, sharing the love that they've held in for so long.

It was getting late, and even though Shiori knew that her two most precious children would be alright, she couldn't help but be worried. She paced around the dining room as everyone else ate. They all heard the door unlock, and she quickly raced to meet the couple.

Bawling, she hugged both of them tightly. Alice laughed and hugged back, but Shun desperately tried to fight out of his mother's grip. Shiori's eyes shone with unshed tears. "Both of you are alright, right?" There was a double meaning that the two understood. The older woman looked at their intertwined hands and squealed. She grabbed them and dragged them into the dining room to eat.

The room fell silent at the sight of the couple fidgeting nervously in their seats. Shiori shouted for their food, and smiled at the two of them together. Runo and Julie knew something was up. Earlier, Alice was desperate to be anywhere but with Shun, but now, they looked closer than ever. Even Dan could tell that Shun was in a much better mood than he was before.

Unable to stand not knowing, Julie bursts out and stands, "WHAT HAPPENED? I NEED TO KNOW." Billy, embarrassed for his girlfriend quickly forced her back into her seat, avoiding the looks of his classmates.

Shun and Alice looked at each other, and then smiled to their friends. "We're dating now." They said in unison. All chatter stopped completely as all eyes fell on the couple. Julie's mouth was hanging open, clearly not expecting that they would make so much progress in just a couple hours.

Runo hugged Alice, happy for the couple. "Congratulations! It's about time." Dan gave Shun a hard smack on the shoulder, which the dark haired boy returned with a punch to the face. The rest of dinner passed quickly, as the couple was continuously questioned on what they were doing for the whole afternoon. Alice turned red, remembering his kisses on the beach, earning suspicious looks from Runo and Julie. Shiori smiled and announced that it was time for everyone to head to their rooms.

Alice gave Shun a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll come by in a bit. I really need a shower." She entered her room, and he went into his. His mind was reeling from everything that happened that day. He changed his clothes into more comfortable wear, and lay on his bed. _This is officially the best day ever. _

After a few minutes, Alice entered his room, her hair still damp. She jumped on his bed, and lay next to him. She turned on her side and just watched him. His beautiful bright eyes were always her favorite feature. But everything about him was perfection. Alice snuggled into his side, as he wrapped an arm around her.

"This doesn't feel any different." Shun said, amused. Alice smiled sweetly at him, causing him to blush furiously and look away. "We should sleep. Who knows what okaa-san has in store for us tomorrow." Alice nodded, and started to get up, but his arm quickly brought her back down and tucked into his side.

"I love you." Alice whispered as she laid her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead in response.

It was the best sleep they had in days.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the two walked hand in hand to the dining room. It was lively as usual, especially with Dan and Runo arguing about something pointless again. They talked to their friends, happily in each other's presence. The warm, pleasant feeling of the room was broken when the dining room doors opened.<p>

A tall, handsome man walked in, similar long hair to Shun. His piercing amber eyes looked at the students in the room, as Shiori smiled and met him halfway. She embraced him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Everyone, this is Shun's father, Ryoko Kazami." Shun and Alice stood to acknowledge him. Ryoko beamed at the two and strode over to give them a hug.

"It's been months since I've seen Alice's pretty face." He paused. "Oh and of course, you too son." Shun rolled his eyes and Alice giggled, happy to see the Kazami patriarch again.

"We've missed you too."

Ryoko suddenly looked like he remembered something. "Oh Shun! When I was out traveling, I met this young girl who I thought would be perfect for you! Come in!" He shouted to the door.

The blue haired girl walked into the room and bowed deeply. "My name is Fabia Sheen." Her green eyes shone proudly. Shun opened his mouth to tell his dad that he was already with Alice, but Ryoko shushed him.

"No need to thank me. She's your fiancé now!"

Alice felt like the whole world was crashing around her. Feeling lightheaded, she swayed a little and her knees gave out. Before everything went black, the last thing she heard was Shun calling her name and his concerned eyes looking down on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I just a really cruel person? xD Only a couple chapters left until the end. :) And it's probably not going to get any better. Sorry about that. ;)<strong>

**Please review~ It helps me not be lazy. Lol**

**Again, I would love to see any or all of you in my forum, Bakugan Battle Club. It would be a pleasure to talk to you guys. ^^**

**~Rose~**


End file.
